Greyson Watt
Roleplayed by: Blue Greyson Watt Son of Mercury/Member of the Third Cohort History Greyson was born to a young mother who was just starting out in her adult life, running into Mercury and falling in love was not apart of her plan. But a one stand and 9 months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who was Greyson, he was actually the greatest thing to happen to her and she loved him with all her heart. But her world came crashing down when she was told she had cancer and wouldn't live another year, 12 year old Greyson was by his mothers dying side every step of the way and was in the hospital room with her when she passed away. He was then sent off to a Foster Home and went through family after family as everyone always said that he was just a troublemaker and they didn't like him. One night as a newly turned 13 year old Greyson was walking home from the comic shop in the evening and happened to pass by an alley when he saw a Hellhound in the shadows, not wasting another second Greyson ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could but the hellhound was faster and tackled the demi-god. Waking up in a strange place with a wolf looking at you was the last thing Greyson expected, he was at first defense and had a lot of questions but they were all answered by Lupa who saw something in this thin scared 13 year old. She trained Greyson for a few months devolping his skills and honing them, soon he managed to make his way into camp and claimed by Mercury and thrown into the third cohort where he's remained until this day. Personality Greyson is known to be a sweet, geeky awkward person who just enjoys life and being around others. He likes to smile a lot and strike up conversations with anyone and even takes the courage to go and talk to the pretty girl that everyone is to shy to talk to. If you manage to get him talking about Geeky things and he finds out that you're into it as well then hello new best friend, he always wears geeky t-shirts and makes references all the time and is just like an average geeky teenager. But before he was thrown into the world of Gods and Monsters he was just a troublesome kid with a rough patch, when his mom died he started slipping into depression and started to cut himself. He had attempted to kill himself once or twice but couldn't go through with it, after being trained by Lupa he hasn't had the dark daunting thoughts anymore but they still creep up on him every now and then. Weapon Greyson uses two daggers that when pressed together can be fused into a sword, they are made out of Celestial Bronze and the hilts are made out of just copper. He calls them Yin-Yang and they can turn into two bracelets that he wears all the time. Category:Children of Mercury Category:Age 17 Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Single Category:Dagger-Fighter Category:Blue Butter Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Third Cohort